xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Wizard
Yu-Gi-Oh! * This card's effect is called Time Roulette in the original and Time Magic in the dub. This monster spun the arrow on its wand, which would randomly point to one of six spaces: four Skulls (representing a negative effect) or two Engines (representing a positive effect). The positive effect advanced time by a thousand years, which had varying effects between Duels against various monsters, but most frequently, it lowered opposing monsters' ATK and turned "Baby Dragon" on the field into "Thousand Dragon". * This card was played as a Spell Card occasionally in Duelist Kingdom. Duelist Kingdom * In episode 3, Yugi Muto gave this card to Joey Wheeler while they were on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi tells Joey to add this card to his Deck as it might help him in a really big situation. * In episode 6, Joey uses this card during his Duel against Mai Valentine. After summoning this card, Joey activates this card's effect to make time go forward. This not only transforms Joey's "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon", but it also ages Mai's "Harpie Lady Sisters" and decreases its ATK to 1300. ** This card also appears in a flashback Joey has when he remembers Yugi giving him the this card during the ride to Duelist Kingdom as well as Yugi saying to him there are some things that you can see that cannot actually be seen. ** This is the only instance that the Time Magic effect of this card gave the positive effect automatically. In all other instances, the positive effect will only activate when the time roulette on this card's staff lands on the engines. * In episode 11, Joey sets this card during his Duel against Rex Raptor, intending to summon "Thousand Dragon", but Rex destroys "Baby Dragon". In the next episode, Rex wagers his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Dragon Nails" cards for this card. Joey then flips this card face-up and activates its effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so the effect of this card destroys Rex's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and inflicts damage to Rex equal to half the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", winning Joey the Duel. ** In this Duel, this card's positive effect destroys all of the opponent's monsters and inflicts effect damage equal to half of the destroyed monsters' total ATK. ** In the first above-mentioned episode, this card appears in Joey's thoughts when he thinks of the strategy that might help him defeat Rex. This card also appeared in a flashback Joey has when he remembers the combo he used to beat Mai and believes it can probably help him win again. ** In the second above-mentioned episode, this card appears in Rex's thoughts when he realizes Joey still had this card face-down. He then reminds himself that Joey has not found out all of this card's effects yet. * In episode 18, Joey uses this card during his duel against Bonz. After this card is summoned, Joey activates this card's effect, but the gamble failed. As a result, both this card and "Flame Swordsman" were destroyed and Joey took damage equal to half of "Flame Swordsman's" total ATK. ** This card also appears within a series of flashbacks Joey has when he remembers all the times that this card gave him a miraculous win. ** This is the only time in the series that "Time Wizard" activated its Skull effect. * In episode 32, Joey uses this card during his Duel against Bandit Keith. After this card is summoned, Joey activates this card's effect. Joey succeeds in this card's effect, so this card's effect transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" and decreases the ATK and DEF of "Barrel Dragon" by 800. "Thousand Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Barrel Dragon", but Keith activates "Time Machine" to nullify the Battle Damage he would take and revive "Barrel Dragon" as it was in the previous turn. "Barrel Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon". * In episode 34, Joey uses this card during his Duel against Yami Yugi. After this card is summoned, Joey activates this card's effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so this card's effect transforms "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon", as well as unexpectedly transforming Yugi's "Dark Magician" into the "Dark Sage". ** This card also appears in a flashback Joey has when he remembers first obtaining this card and when he notes that he never imagined he would use this card at the end. Legendary Heroes * In episode 44, Joey uses this card to turn back the clock on the age of the ancient flying machine which restores it to how it was before and frees it from the earth. Battle City * In episode 57, Joey declines on taking back his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" after Yugi won it from Seekerand offers it back to him. Joey then takes his Deck out and explains he had already prepared his Deck for the tournament and is still qualified. Joey then takes this card out and claims he brought this card with him just in case, as this is his last rare card. * In episode 59, Joey uses this card during his Duel against Espa Roba. After he summons this card, Joey activates its effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so "Baby Dragon" is transformed into "Thousand Dragon". Joey, expecting that Espa's "Jinzo" would be weakened by this effect, uses "Thousand Dragon" to attack "Jinzo". However, Espa reveals that "Jinzo's" armor is made of an alloy that cannot corrode or age for ten-thousand years. "Thousand Dragon's" attack continues, and "Jinzo" destroys "Thousand Dragon". * In episode 78, this card appears in a series of flashbacks Joey has when he starts to remember that he is a Duelist (as Marik Ishtar brainwashed him into Dueling Yugi). Virtual World * In episode 111, this card can be seen when Yami Yugi and Joey were building their Virtual World Decks for their Duel against the Big Five. Battle City Finals * In episode 137, Joey uses this card during his Duel against Seto Kaiba. After he summons this card, Joey activates its effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so "Baby Dragon" is transformed into "Thousand Dragon". Before this card's effect could affect "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Kaiba activates "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" until the End Phase, saving it. Waking the Dragons * In episode 153, this card is shown in Joey's hand during his Duel against Mai. In the next episode, Joey summons this card in Attack Position. Joey then summons "Claw of Hermos" and combines the latter with this card in order to create "Time Magic Hammer". * In episode 159, this card appears in one of two flashbacks Weevil and Rex have when they remember their losses against Yugi and Joey respectively in Duelist Kingdom and declare to Dartz they want revenge against Yugi and Joey for those losses. * In episode 161, this card is shown in a flashback that Rex has when he remembers how he lost to Joey in Duelist Kingdom. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * In episode 85, Lyndon uses this card during his Ground Duel against Crow Hogan. After he Normal Summons this card, Lyndon activates its effect. He succeeds in the effect, so all of Crow's monsters are destroyed. This card remained on the field until the Duel was over. ** In a flashback Lyndon has, his father is shown giving this card to him as his comforts his son about Zora scolding him a lot. Lyndon thanks his father for the card and his father tells him he should choose the path he wants to take and if there's something he wants to do, he must do it with all his might. Tutorial Duels * In the Interactive Demo, Joey draws this card on the last turn against a Duel Computer. He activates "Polymerization" to use it as a Fusion Material Monster with "Baby Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Thousand Dragon". Scripted Duels * In the non-canon duel North American WCQ 2012 Special: Joey vs. Kaiba, Joey threatens to draw this card to win the Duel in the next turn. However, Seto Kaiba defeats him the same turn. Video Games * Ellison Noula uses this in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. He can search it via "Apprentice Magician". Category:Duel Spirit Category:Time Travelers Category:Age Manipulation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Chronokinesis Category:C Class Category:Male